


Never gonna give you up

by incubugs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is confused and Clarke helps out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubugs/pseuds/incubugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Wait, what? Then what the hell does it mean?“, Lexa asked with a familiar look of confusion that was on her face most of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gonna give you up

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluffy fluff, and basically two things rolled into one. I dedicate this one for my number one girl, you know who you are.

When Lexa first heard of a term 'Netflix and chill', she just assumed it meant watching Netflix and chilling out after a long day, in her PJ's, eating ice cream. So, when Clarke asked her if she wanted to 'Netflix and chill', she agreed immediately because it was a really long day and her classes were slowly, but surely killing her. Spending time with Clarke, being a veggie on her couch and just taking it easy, sounded like the best thing all day. Also, she was trying to watch that one British show, this was her ideal chance.

When Clarke came over, Lexa asked her if she wanted to watch something specific; when Clarke said it really didn't matter to her, Lexa turned on her show. As the time passed, Lexa noticed that Clarke really wasn't interested in the show, she was more interested in her; first she snuggled into Lexa, throwing her arm over Lexa's stomach, then after a few minutes she started to slowly drag her finger over the exposed skin on Lexa's stomach where her shirt rode up. Lexa was trying to concentrate on the show and the dramatic scene unraveling on the screen, but Clarke's actions were making that difficult. Especially when the blonde started to kiss Lexa's neck and slowly bite and suck.

„Clarke...“, she said slowly.

„Hmm, yeah baby?“, came the reply.

Lexa really wasn't sure what was going on, she thought Clarke wanted to watch TV with her and relax, she was also complaining about her classes and how they were stressing her out. Not that Lexa minded when Clarke was affectionate, she loved it, but in this moment, she was confused.

„What exactly are you doing?“, she asked her, with Clarke still leaving marks and giving Lexa's neck open mouth kisses.

„What does it look like I'm doing. I'm kissing your neck. You don't like?“

„Uh, yeah I do, but I thought you just wanted to watch Netflix and chill“, she said while moving a bit to look at Clarke.

Clarke stopped and looked up at Lexa, „Well yeah, that's what I'm doing, it's Netflix and chill, I thought you wanted to Lex?“

Lexa could see questions in her blue eyes, as well as a teasing smile on her lips.

„Yes, I'm trying to concentrate on the show, that is on Netflix, whilst chilling with you, Clarke. But I can't really do that when you're leaving hickeys on my neck and dragging your fingers over my stomach, not exactly chilling that you told me about.“

Lexa didn't expect to hear Clarke laugh out loud at her explanation, but there she was, laughing while she just looked on confused.

 

„Did I say something wrong?“

„Noo, Lexa, you didn't“, but Clarke still laughed a bit, „what do you think Netflix and chill is?“

„What? Clarke, I just told you, watching something on Netflix while resting. Does it mean something else?“, Lexa asked while Clarke was busy laughing again at the words coming out of her mouth.

„Clarke...“, was all Lexa said.

Clarke stopped laughing when she saw a slightly hurt look on her girlfriend's face. „Hey Lexa, no c'mon, I didn't mean it like that“, she said while kissing Lexa's cheek, „it's just, it was funny how you described it. Which is entirely wrong, by the way.“ Clarke smiled at her.

„Wait, what? Then what the hell does it mean?“, she asked with a familiar look of confusion that was on her face most of the evening.

„You're so fucking cute, I can't. Okay, Netflix and chill basically means you turn on Netflix, put whatever there is, doesn't really matter, and you chill. Meaning you do everything else but watch whatever's on TV and well...have sex. Or make out or something.“

It all started to make sense to Lexa now. „Oh...“, she said embarrassingly, „I'm so lame“.

Clarke quickly hugged her, „Lex c'mon, you're not lame. That's all okay, you'd be surprised at the amount of people who were just as confused as you were, trust me“, Clarke said with a gentle smile as she pulled away from the hug, tucking a stray lock of Lexa's hair behind her ear and giving her a chaste kiss.

„I should probably spend more time trying to figure out all the acronyms and sayings you and Raven say all the time, than reading about space exploration“, she playfully said as Clarke laughed, „naah, you're my cute nerd, you don't have to know those things, but if you want, we can totally spend the whole night reading entries on Urban Dictionary“, Clarke said with a teasing smile.

„Yeah? I have a better idea, why don't we Netflix and chill?“, Lexa smirked at Clarke while the blonde just told her to shut up and kiss her.

After being embarrassed about not knowing the true meaning of 'Netflix and chill', Lexa got into it pretty quickly. When they wanted to actually watch something, they would make it clear, but the rest...well, the rest was pretty much the definition of N&c, sometimes they wouldn't even turn on the TV, and as Lexa often referred to it as the saying, Clarke just reminded her that it's called sex.

Which brings us to this moment, where the TV was on, as some Netflix show or movie, Lexa really wasn't sure was playing; and the TV wasn't the only thing that was turned on, Clarke and Lexa were in a middle of a very heated make out session. With the shirts off, trailing hands and hot kisses; Clarke was kissing down Lexa's chest and down her stomach, ready to move on the her thighs, when she heard mummbling from Lexa, it sounded familiar but she continued with her kissing. But soon she heard it again and she stopped her actions and listened to the words that were coming out of her girlfriend's mouth. „ _She...she's singing_ “, thought Clarke, „ _at a time like this? What the fuuu...?_ “. Clarke listened and then she heard the unmistakable lyrics from a song that her friends often sent her as a joke, the one that Clarke didn't mind but in this exact moment, she hated.

„Lexa, what the hell are you doing?“, she asked, as Lexa snapped out of it.

„Clarke, I-I can explain. You see, as I was waiting for you to come here, I was watching TV and I put this show on and it was fairly interesting so I watched an episode until you got here and this song was in it and it just stuck, you know how that happens. This song especially, the never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down part in particular, although the whole song is incredibly catchy“, Lexa finished with wide eyes and a bit out of breath.

Clarke just looked at her and then started laughing so hard, that there were tears in her eyes.

„You....the way you said it, oh man“, she continued laughing, „that was the best thing. Please, sing some more“, she asked of Lexa who was unsure of it all.

But then she laughed as well and continued, „never gonna run around and desert you; never gonna make you cry; never gonna say goodbye; never gonna tell a lie and hurt you“, Lexa sang the song to Clarke, who was laughing and looking at Lexa with bright eyes and admiration.

„You're such a romantic, Lex“, she teased her, then laughed again as she said, „I just can't believe you rickrolled me during sex!“.

Lexa joined in the laughter, taking Clarke's hand and kissing it. „What can I say, you wouldn't get this from any other girl. But yes, it's true, I'm never gonna give you up“, Lexa said, then after a moment, „or Netflix and chill.“

Clarke burst out laughing again, putting a smile on Lexa's face as the sound of Clarke's laughter continued.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and yes, Rick Astley's classic Never Gonna Give You Up is great, look it up and yes, I did use half of a pun in the first notes thingy. Hope you liked it!


End file.
